


Thursday Nights

by orphan_account



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-21
Updated: 2013-09-21
Packaged: 2017-12-27 06:07:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/975339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuya really really *liked* spending his Thursday nights off all by himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thursday Nights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ri and B-Chan](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Ri+and+B-Chan), [Because the two of them gave my posters voices](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Because+the+two+of+them+gave+my+posters+voices).



> Okay, this happened because I was bored and too lazy for a proper storyline and someone whispered *porn* to me over twitter ;) Hope you enjoy it!

Yuya’s POV

Thursday nights were usually my nights off and I was always keen on spending this one night a week alone. Sure, there were things that had to be taken care off like laundry or vacuuming or whatever pain came with living alone, but usually, I would spread that between slumping on the couch and munching crisps and catching up on dramas. And it was nice, to have these few hours a week where I had to be nowhere, no managers or fans or band mates or family members expecting anything from me, and no need to talk to anyone. 

I treasured my Thursday nights. Which was why I was more than a little put off when at half past 7, my door was unlocked and I heard footsteps in the corridor approaching me. 

I glared into the direction of the hallway, waiting for me assaulter to appear. There were only 3 people who had a key to my apartment and would come bursting through my door unannounced at ungodly hours – one was my Mum, but I knew that she had her girl’s night out with the mother of my brother’s best friend, so it was unlikely that she would come to bother me. Another was my sister Yui, but she only turned up on my doorstep when she had had fights with her boyfriend, and at the moment everything was going smoothly between them, as far as I knew. And Yuu had at least the good nerve to call beforehand. 

So really, I was not surprised when Chinen Yuri came turning around the corner, looking like he had no trace of bad conscience for ruining other people’s nights off, and as if he thought that he had all right to be here. 

But boyfriend or not, this was _my Thursday night_. Relationships were all about compromises and personal space and all that shit, right? And Yuri had me every day at work, and Tuesday, Friday and Sunday even for the night. 

But this was _Thursday_ , and I was not ready to civilize tonight. 

Even less if the first thing he does is throwing his bag into the corner and groaning: “I want sex.”

I looked at him, making an effort to look pointedly unimpressed. And well, with the way I was sitting between mountains of halfway folded laundry, sipping a cocoa with some VS Arashi running in the background, I think my opinion on the matter was pretty obvious. 

Yuri, though, seemed to not care much about my opinion. 

“I want sex” he repeated, when I didn’t react. “I had a crappy day and I need stress release.”

“I want Inoo and Hikaru to get a muzzle” I shrugged. “We don’t always get we want.”

“ _Yuya_ ” he groaned, taking a step towards me, and I threw one of my freshly washed socks at him. 

“Don’t you _Yuya_ me!” I groaned. “We all had a stressy week but this is _Thursday night_ and this is my freaking time for myself and you will not burst in on that and demand sex!”

I turned back to the TV, thinking that the subject was closed with this, but yeah, I should have known better, obviously. I had learned during my time in JUMP that obviously, stubbornness had something to do with the height, because the shorter you were, the more stubborn you got, apparently. 

And Yuri _was_ our shortest member, after all. 

Which was why not even 5 seconds later, I was unceremoniously straddled on the couch, and my mug taken out of my hand and put safely onto the couch table before I was pushed into the cushions. 

“I drove halfway through Tokyo after work to get to you” he pointed out with a glare, and it would have been threatening now that he was straddling me and we were almost on eye level if I had not felt as annoyed. “I’m not going home anymore. Forget it.”

“What part of ‘no’ don’t you understand?!” I groaned, trying to shrug his grip off, but his fingers were only pressing harder into my shoulders. 

Yuri ignored my protest though, drowning all further discussion into a bruising crash of his lips against mine. I groaned into his mouth, hating how I knew that he had already won, because Yuri just _knew_ which buttons to push when it came to me.

It was the way he was kissing me with all his body, and not only with his lips. The way one hand was clinging to my hair, pulling with just enough strength to feel good instead of hurting, while the other was still pressing me into the cushions of my couch. How his hips were immediately rocking down against mine, awakening a need in me that I had been set on not thinking about before at least tomorrow night. And how his tongue found its way into my mouth without much effort, teasing mine in a way that made my skin tingle. 

I groaned in frustration when we broke apart for air, and Yuri turned to nibble on my earlobe, knowing I had a weak point there. 

“I hate you” I murmured, but it was missing heat with the way I was still catching my breath. “You know that this is practically rape.”

Yuri laughed at that, but I could not bring myself to turn my head to glare at him because the little puffs of air felt nice against my skin. 

“Yeah, _me_ raping _you_. You should complain to Kei and Hikaru, they will have the fun of their lives.” 

“You _know_ what I mean” I argued. “What is all this shit about consensu – con – “ I trailed off when Yuri bit down on the point where my shoulder met my neck, soothing the sharp pain with his tongue immediately. 

Apparently, it was then that he decided that I was distracted enough for him to remove the hand from my shoulder, instead putting it to better use by removing my shirt. 

I struggled a little, my elbow bumping into the pile of already folded laundry and sending it tumbling to the floor, and just as I was about to snap at him for that, he pulled the shirt over my head, almost choking me. 

When the shirt was finally out of the way, Yuri raised himself up from my lap to attack my pants. He pinched my rips just where I was ticklish to make me snap my hips upwards so he could pull them down my thighs. 

“You are incredible” I groaned, and Yuri smirked before kneeling down between my legs. 

“But effective” he shrugged, catching my eyes as he lazily stroked my erection. “Not even 5 minutes and you are naked and rock hard. And that in between all your discussions. Just imagine how fast I could have been if you had just shut up.”

I opened my mouth to return something in the same moment he opened his to swallow me in one go, and all that came out were unintelligible gurgles and Yuri’s name. He looked up at me from his position, and though he could not grin his eyes screamed amusement. I had no more willpower to think much about it as he sucked me in deeply, hollowing his cheeks and making my toes curl. I took a shaky breath as he moved his lips up again, paying special attention to my head and kneading my balls softly.

When he came up again, he cracked one eyebrow, asking: “Convinced already? Can we now start with the real stuff?!”

“You will get no award for the best boyfriend” I brought out between my panting, and Yuri scoffed before getting to his feet, efficiently getting rid of his pants and shirt before climbing into my lap again. 

“I’ve been picturing your face in my head when I ride you for 90% of the day” he groaned, grabbing my cock to lead it into him. “So excuse my lack of patience.”

I was about to at least stop him for preparation, but thought better of it when I caught the look on his face – there were times when you just couldn’t stop Chinen Yuri, even if reason was on your side. His problem if he was unable to dance tomorrow.

I closed my eyes as he started to slide down on me, taking me in slowly but steadily despite the lack of preparation. When I was finally all the way in, he rolled his hips, getting my attention back. 

“Happy now?” I murmured, gasping as he circled his hips in my lap.

“Not when you don’t move, smart ass” he hissed, pinching my nipple as if to fuel me on. “So get on with it, will you?!”

“Brat” I murmured, but snapped my hips upwards anyways, making him moan. 

We needed a while before could establish a good rhythm because Yuri was impatient as hell and I was unwilling to exert too much effort in going fast, so when I was finally fed up with his attitude, I threw him onto his back right where my folded laundry had been before, pinning his hands over his head. 

From then on, everything went smoother, and even if I had to do more work now, we were at least getting somewhere, if Yuri’s choked moans under me were anything to tell by. 

“Touch yourself” I demanded when I picked up speed, getting closer quickly. “I’m not doing all the work myself.”

“Dick” Yuri gasped. “You only like to watch me.”

I grinned, but hid my face in his neck so he wouldn’t see it. A loud moan made me look down between our bodies again, and when I did, Yuri had his hand sneaked tightly around himself, jerking himself off quick and fast.

“If you finish off without me I’ll kick you” he warned, but his voice was choked, indicating that he was already close, too.

“Then hurry up, I’ll not hang around for you” I groaned, making the next thrust especially hard to show my point, and making Yuri arch his back in response. 

We stopped talking then and things got pretty intense pretty quickly. Despite myself, I swatted Yuri’s hand away to stroke him in time with my thrusts towards the end, and Yuri seemed thankful enough to catch my lips in a deep kiss, though it was more messy than anything because we were both panting so hard that we could not keep our mouths closed long enough. 

Yuri came first, his fingers digging into shoulders hard enough to hurt, but his face was good enough to forgive him for it. It pulled me over the edge right after him, stumbling towards a finish with his walls still pulsing around me. 

I collapsed onto him and for a while, I could hear nothing but our panting and his rapid heartbeat from where my ear was pressed against his chest. 

When I opened my eyes again, I realized that we had managed to throw all the laundry down to the ground, and somehow, a white shirt had landed inside my mug of cocoa, staining the freshly washed cloth. 

Still, somehow, I could not bring myself to care as I snuggled further into Yuri’s warmth, closing my eyes. I felt Yuri turn his head to look at me.

“So, I guess I’m better than Thursday nights alone, after all?” he teased.

“I still like Thursday nights alone pretty much” I argued. “But just for tonight, I guess this is okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I know, pretty pointless, forgive me :) Comments are love <3


End file.
